Anime - Can't Stop The Feeling
by Blazin' Kunoichi
Summary: Justin Timberlake - Can't Stop The Feeling (Anime Cover Style).


_(Instrumental plays on the background for 7 seconds and that's when the singing begins)._

_(Verse 1)_

**N****aruto Uzumaki- **I got this feeling, inside my bones.

**Ichigo Kurosaki- **It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on.

**Kirito- **All through my city.

**Edward Elric- **All through my home.

**Eren Yeager- **We'll flying up no ceiling when we're in our zone.

_(Refrain)_

**Atsushi Nakajima- **I got that sunshine in my pocket.

**Akane Tsunemori- **Got that good soul in my feet.

**Maka Albarn- **Feel that hot blood in my body, when it drops.

**Everyone- **OOH!

**Mikado Ryugamine- **I can't takes my eyes up off it.

**Goku- **Moving so phenomenally.

**Decim- **Room on lock, the way we rock it.

**Ken Kaneki- **So don't stop.

_(Pre-Chorus)_

**Izuku Midoriya- **And under the lights when everything goes.

**Motoko Kusanagi- **No where to hide when I'm getting you close.

**Akame- **When we move, well, you already know.

**Monkey D. Luffy- **So just imagine.

**Males- **Just imagine.

**Females- **Just imagine.

_(Chorus)_

**Yuichiro Hyakuya- **Nothing I can see but you when you.

**Vash The Stampede- **Dance, dance, dance.

**Yuichiro Hyakuya- **A feeling good, good creeping up on you.

**Vash The Stampede- **So just dance, dance, dance.

**Yuichiro Hyakuya-** COME ON!

**Spike Spiegel-** All those things I shouldn't do.

**Vash The Stampede- **But you dance, dance, dance.

**Ryuko Matoi- **And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing.

**Makoto Tachibana- **I can't stop the feeling!

**Tetsuya Kuroko-** So just dance, dance, dance.

**Makoto Tachibana- **I can't stop the feeling!

**Tetsuya Kuroko-** So just dance, dance, dance, COME ON!

_(Verse 2)_

**Sailor Moon- **Ooh, it's something magical.

**Lucy Heartfilia- **It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on (rushing on).

**Yuki Cross- **Don't need no reason, don't need control (need control).

**Rin Okumura- **I'm fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone.

_(Refrain)_

**Gintoki**** Sakata- **Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket.

**Kenshin Himura- **Got that good soul in my feet.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada-** I feel that hot blood in my body, when it drops.

**Everyone- **OOH!

**Nagisa Shiota- **I can't take my eyes up off it.

**Nana Sakurai- **Moving so phenomenally.

**Saber- **Room on lock, the way we rock it.

**Saitama- **So don't stop.

_(Pre-Chorus)_

**Ash Ketchum- **And under the lights when everything goes.

**Tai Kamiya- **Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close.

**Aladdin- **When we move, well you already know.

**Yugi Mutou- **So just imagine.

**Males- **Just imagine.

**Females- **Just imagine.

_(Chorus)_

**Yusuke Urameshi- **Nothing I can see but you when you.

**Dandy- **Dance, dance, dance.

**Yusuke Urameshi- **A feeling good, good creeping up on you.

**Dandy-** So just dance, dance, dance.

**Yusuke Urameshi- **COME ON!

**Rintaro Okabe- **All those things I shouldn't do.

**Dandy- **But you dance, dance, dance.

**Simon The Digger- **And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing.

**Gon Freecss- **I can't stop the feeling.

**Light Yagami- **So just dance, dance, dance.

**Gon Freecss- **I can't stop the feeling.

**Light Yagami- **So just dance, dance, dance. (Come on).

**Gon Freecss- **I can't stop the feeling.

**Light Yagami-** So just dance, dance, dance.

**Light Yagami and Gon Freecss- **I can't stop the feeling.

**Light Yagami- **Yeah. So keep dancing (Come on).

_(Gone instrumental for 9 seconds)_

_(Bridge)_

**Sakura Kinomoto and Ichigo Momomiya- **I can't stop the. I can't stop the. I can't stop the, I can stop the. I can't stop the feeling!

_(Chorus)_

**Hinata Shouyou- **Nothing I can see but you when you.

**Yuri Katsuki- **Dance, dance, dance.

**Tamaki Suoh-** _(I can't stop the feeling!)._

**Hinata Shouyou-** Feeling good, good creeping up on you.

**Yuri Katsuki- **So just dance, dance, dance.

**Tamaki Suoh- **_(I can't stop the feeling!)._

**Hinata Shouyou- **All those thing I shouldn't do.

**Yuri Katsuki- **But you dance, dance, dance.

**Tamaki Suoh- **_(I can't stop the feeling!)._

**Hinata Shouyou-** And ain't nobody leaving soon.

**Yuri Katsuki- **So keep dancing.

**Tamaki Suoh- **_(I can't stop the feeling!)._

**Lelouch Lamperouge- **Everybody sing!

**Everybody- **Got this feeling in my body!

**Lelouch Lamperouge- **I can't stop the feeling!

**Everybody- **Got this feeling in my body, COME ON!

**Lelouch Lamperouge- **I can't stop the feeling!

**Everybody- **Wanna see you move your body!

**Lelouch Lamperouge- **I can't stop the feeling!

**Everybody- **Got this feeling in my body, COME ON!

**Lelouch Lamperouge- **Break it down.

**Everybody- **Got this feeling in my body!

**Lelouch Lamperouge- **Can't stop the feeling.

**Everybody- **Got this feeling in my body!

**Lelouch Lamperouge- **Can't stop the feeling!

**Everbody- **Got this feeling in my body, COME ON!

**Lelouch Lamperouge- **Ooooooh.

* * *

_Epilogue..._

* * *

"Got this feeling in my body! Got this feeling in my body, COME ON! Wanna see you move your body! Got this feeling my body, COME ON! Got this feeling in my body! Got this-" Goku's singing got interrupted by Vegeta.

"Kakarot!" the so called Prince Of All Saiyans yelled enough that Goku took off his earphones.

"Oh hey Vegeta, what's up?"

"What's up?! What's up is that you keep on singing that same damn annoying piece of crap over and over"

"It's not annoying, it's a magical feeling in my body"

"Whatever, just keep your voice and volume down, I'm always sick of you hearing you're stupid ass singing!"

"Okay then. You're the boss"

"That's 'The Fresh Prince Of All Saiyans' to you"

With that, Vegeta left the bedroom along with closing the door of it, Goku stared at it but then shrugged his shoulders, placed his headphones back on his ears and starts playing the song over and over again.

**END!**


End file.
